


No Sue Bitch

by PaulsLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Brooke and Jubal in the Morning
Genre: Phone tap, movin 92.5, sage willowbrooke strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PaulsLemons
Summary: Yesterday uh Brooke was gone and so Sue Lynn was her replacement until she gets back and so my friends and I fucking hated Sue Lynn so we wrote this fanfiction together





	No Sue Bitch

Jubal awoke to his alarm clock, he looked over at it. It read 4 AM. He got out of bed, and got ready for work. After doing so, he went to his job. He went inside, met by Jose and Sue Lynn, since Brooke wasn't there that day. They went to their room, and began the show.

"Welcome to Brooke and Jubal in the Morning on MOVIN 92.5. Unfortunately, today Brooke couldn't be here with us, so we have our intern Sue Lynn, say hi." Jubal said. "Hi." said Sue Lynn. Suddenly, the door was kicked open. Brooke was there with a baseball bat. "Brooke? Holy shit, I thought you weren't gonna be here today." Jose said with shock. "No, bitch." Brooke went over to Sue Lynn and beat the fuck out of her. Finally, Sue Lynn was out cold and Brooke dragged her out of the room. Jose just laughed out loud. Brooke finally came back into the room, "No bitch is gonna replace me. Anyway, let's get on with the show."

"Here's another phone tap on Brooke and Jubal in the Morning, today, Sage Willowbrooke has returned, and he'll be calling a man named Richard, and apparently, he's mad that his wife cheated on him, and Sage is gonna y'know." Jubal said as Jose laughed in the background.

The phone began to ring, and it was finally picked up. "Hello?" A man on the other end said with confusion. "Hi there Richard..." Jubal said creepily.

"Uh...who is this? Do I know you?"

"Perhaps not, but I know you..."

"Who is this?"

"I'm Sage Willowbrooke, silly...I was informed your wife has cheated on you, and I'd just like to say I'm sorry for the predicament in which you're currently in..."

"What? Who the hell told you?"

"Oh, that's not important at the moment. But, I want to be your new wife..."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, let me be your new wife...I've already got the entire wedding set up, and I already have a date for it...tomorrow. Ya know, I've already purchased the rings, and there's a wedding cake being made at this very moment. It's probably going to be delicious...I've even purchased a beautiful white wedding dress as well..."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Oh yes, I see you are indeed excited for our wedding, Richard. You can just leave that cheating wife of yours behind and the both of us can be together...forever..."

"MAN, WHAT THE FUCK? YOU SOUND LIKE A FUCKING CREEPER! I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU! I'M CALLING THE FUCKING POLICE!"

"Oh no, don't call the police telling them that you've just been prank phone called..."

"WHAT?"

"This is actually Jubal from Brooke and Jubal in the Morning on MOVIN 92.5 doing a phone tap on you, your best friend Eric set you up."

"W-What?"

"Yeah, this is a prank phone call. Eric told us that your wife recently cheated on you and so you were thinking about filing for a divorce and finding a new wife."

Richard laughed, "I'm gonna kill Eric!"

"Hmm...I wouldn't do that if I were you, Richard. We don't want you to go to jail before our wedding..." Jubal said. Richard laughed, and moments later Jubal hung up the phone.


End file.
